


Heaven Hath No Fury like Earth Scorned

by VisceralComa



Series: Ancestors [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: What if Lena finds herself stuck in Thedas all the way to the Inquisition era, and despite her efforts some things go as planned. What is a transformed-into-a-dwarf Earthling to do? Well, she’s going to try her damndest to make sure the Breach doesn’t come to pass.But much like most of Lena’s plans, that isn’t quite what happens.





	Heaven Hath No Fury like Earth Scorned

 

Lena had no need to sneak into the Temple of Sacred Ashes. With her people situated within the guards, they paved the way for her. She’d come to stop this before it could begin. 

Living here for over thirteen years, Thedas was her home and she would not let conniving eggheaded arseholes destroy the world she’s helped to cross the threshold into the Industrial era.  Not after everything she’s been through, done, and accomplished. 

Walking through the corridors of the Temple, she greeted her people. Humans, dwarves, Vashoth, and some elves. Her memory was faint and it’d been years since she refreshed her technology. But she still had the videos, the screenshots, and the guidebooks. She’d poured over them trying to find how things had changed, how her presence royally screwed everything up. There was one major thing she changed. The inquisitor. Adaar was now outside of Starkhaven, Cadash was working with Shale and the Carta who had been under Lena’s control since before the Fifth Blight; Lavellan was employed under Athenril and Arianne; the Trevelyans were working with the Vaels to begin construction on Lena’s blueprints for her city. Sebastian had promised to break ground soon. 

Which meant, no one would be sent this way.  She’d messed up too many things. So if the designated potentials weren’t going to be here…she would have to do it herself. Or at least arrive in time to stop it. 

Worse case, at least she knew what she was signing up for. Thankfully Bianca and Dagna were already working on a prototype prosthetic. 

“Now is the hour of our victory." 

 _Shit._  Lena double timed it, gesturing at her last guardsmen down the hall to begin evacuating the Temple. 

"Why are you doing this? You of all people!" 

Unholstered her prepared flintpistol and sawed off shottie Bianca had made to her specifications. The only ones of its kind, despite the attempts from the Qun to get the designs. She didn’t wait to hear the call for help but slipped through a side door for the servants. The possessed Grey Wardens shivered, feeling her presence and more importantly the second hand presence of the Titan through her. The Blight in their blood wouldn’t like that at all. 

"Keep the sacrifice st-" 

She was too late to stop him from beginning to access the orb. But she wasn’t too late for something else. She made a split second decision.

Lena lifted her flintpistol, prepared for the recoil and shot at his hand. The orb went flying and bounced back. "Hello Sethius.”

Corypheus recoiled back, his hand destroyed and snarled at who dared interrupt him and call his truename.  She aimed her shotgun at his head and didn’t hesitate in the second he began to speak. The red lyrium crystals of his head exploded in a searing heat. The Grey Wardens didn’t have time to react as she shot each of them in the head so Corypheus could not take over them. The orb however had been activated and rolled forward. The Divine crumpled once their magic was no longer holding her up.  The orb at her feet, sparkling and rumbling the floor. 

“What did you do?!” Justinia asked and Lena watched her stand up. 

“Saved your ass. You need to get out of here.” She eyed the orb. It wasn’t fully activated but it was sparking. How long would it take before it blew up? It looked stable enough, for now. “Get out of here!” She shouted at Justinia. “That’s going to explode as soon as someone touches it and it will destroy the entire Temple and area."  

"What of you?" 

"The power in the orb needs a host." 

"But you could die." 

"Better me than someone else. Besides…” Lena stared at the orb. “According to my calculations, I’ll only lose an arm.” She smiled, rueful and regretful. “Go. You have ten… maybe twenty minutes. I’ll wait.”  

Justinia left, leaving Lena to stare hard at the orb. She just seriously hoped the egghead wouldn’t come this way. She had ten minutes at minimum. More than enough time then for her next step.  

She eyed the bodies of the wardens. If Corypheus was going to control them, he would be doing so now. Pulling her backpack off, she pulled out bottles upon bottles of splash poison. Special flesh eating poison collected from Dopey. She wasted no more time and doused the bodies in it. Then she covered Corypheus’s in oil, letting it burn for all it was worth. She’d not have a single piece of the Titan of the Temple be exposed to the Blight if she could help it. 

All the while she did this she counted. The orb crackled and yet beyond that she heard footsteps. With the smell of poison, fire and smoke, Lena situated right next to the orb, waiting as the door opened. With both hands hovering near the orb, it shook, the world swayed around her. 

Breath heavy, palms sweaty, she waited as the echoing footsteps grew closer. Thirteen years in Thedas was a long time. Thirteen years living here and changing shit up and yet this moment, this very moment was still going to happen. At least… at least she was going into it knowing what would happen. She wasn’t some blind unrelated person. Lena knew how this story would go. Though right then it was far from the original story, it was still close to the script. 

The door to the chamber opened and Lena smiled as she caught the surprised look of Solas and then absolute horror as both of her hands touched the orb. 

The Titan quivered beneath her feet until the world rumbled. Her eyes alight with the very lyrium that connected her to the Pillars of the Earth.  It should have been an explosion like in the game, like in every iteration. 

It was something worse. It was so much worse because it granted the very things the Evanuris sundered, the very beings Andruil hunted in the void that caused her madness, it granted them access to  _their_  realm. And they…were awake and angry. 

Heaven hath no fury like Earth scorned. 


End file.
